48 hours
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: Rekues dari Dai Ichi-sama Yuichiru Uchiha. Saya tidak terlalu pandai membuat Summary.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**48 hours (c) Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

**Special thanks to: Ryuuta-senpai, Dai Ichi-sama Yuichiru Uchiha, Aozora Ni Mikazuki.**

**Request dari : ****Dai Ichi-sama Yuichiru Uchiha**

Naruto gelisah sekali malam ini. Sedari 15 menit yang lalu ia habiskan hanya untuk berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Seprai yang sudah ditata dan dirapikan oleh Kushina tadi, sekarang terlihat berantakan dan kusut akibat ulah kedua kaki Naruto yang tak bisa diam saking gelisahnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina nanti kalau Naruto tidak membetulkan seprai yang awut-awutan itu. Tapi, yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang bukanlah ibunya yang marah dengan rambut berkibar dan teriakan melengking yang dahsyat. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis yang selama 2 tahun ini mengisi hatinya. Menghiburnya kala sedih dan ikut gembira saat dirinya senang. Gadis dengan paras ayu dan rambut panjang berwarna hitam keunguan. Gadis yang tinggal persis disebelah rumahnya. Gadis yang memiliki senyum indah dan hangat. Sehangat hatinya saat menyebut nama gadis itu. HINATA.

Permasalahan yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto sudah memendam rasa itu cukup lama tanpa Hinata ketahui. Dan dengan bodohnya seorang Naruto beranggapan 'Cinta itu tak perlu diutarakan. Pasti seseorang yang kita cintai akan mengetahui perasaan kita melalui bahasa tubuh dan sikap kita. Dan mungkin seseorang yang kita sukai akan membalas perasaan kita'. Tapi nyatanya anggapan Naruto salah besar. Tadi sore saat di taman, Naruto sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon akasia untuk menguping percakapan pribadi antara Hinata dan Kiba. Ternyata Kiba mempunyai perasaan kepada Hinata sama seperti dirinya. Padahal Kiba dan Hinata baru setengah tahun saling kenal, tetapi ia berhasil mencuri start dari Naruto yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal gadis Hyuuga itu. Sungguh ironis. Sekarang apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan? Hinata meminta waktu 2 hari kepada Kiba untuk memikirkannya. Akhirnya Kiba menyetujui. Kenapa Naruto bisa percaya dan yakin pada anggapan bodoh itu? Entahlah. Tapi anggapan bego itu bisa menjadi kenyataan kalau orang yang kita cintai, mencintai kita juga. Atau dalam kata lain memiliki rasa yang sama.

"Duh! Bagaimana nih? Kalau aku nembak Hinata sebelum lewat 2 hari, nanti kasihan Hinatanya. Dia kan udah pusing banget mikirin soal tadi sore. Kalau aku gak nembak Hinata, pasti Hinata jadian sama Kiba. Tapi kalau Hinata nerima sih… kalo enggak? Haduh!" Naruto berbicara sendiri seperti orang frustasi.

"AARRGGGH! Kenapa aku gak bilang sama Hinata dari dulu sih?" Naruto menjambak rambut kuningnya. Dan membentur-benturkan kepala durennya ke kasur. Tapi untunglah Naruto tidak gegar otak(?). Terus menerus Naruto melakukan itu sampai… seprai yang tadinya awut-awutan sekarang menjadi uwit-uwitan (?).

" Ah! Aku tidur aja!" akhirnya Naruto berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak dapat membawanya menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa. Alangkah baiknya kasur yang empuk itu diganti dengan waruga. Jadi jika Naruto membenturkan kepala durennya disitu, dijamin akan langsung menghadap ke Yang Maha Kuasa dan bisa langsung dikubur disitu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau mau menerimaku?" Kiba dengan pakaian bak pangeran sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis bak putri raja. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kiba meraih tangan Hinata –sang putri–dan mengecup punggung tangan kanan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik. Ia menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kipas bulu berwarna bulu merak yang ia pegang di tangannya yang satu lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Kiba- sang pangeran- tersenyum cerah. Perlahan Kiba berdiri, lalu tangan kanan Kiba meraih tangan kiri Hinata yang memegang kipas bulu. Kemudian dengan gerakan sangat perlahan wajah pangeran dan putri itu berdekatan. Saat sudah sangat dekat. Kipas bulu itu menutupi adegan yang sedang bagus-bagusnya.

"Romeo…"

"Juliet"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Baru 1 jam Naruto tidur, dia langsung terbangun karena mimpi buruknya –dan teriakan histerisnya juga. Wajahnya pucat, matanya melotot, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Seperti sehabis lari mengelilingi kantor Hokage 2 kali putaran dan setelah itu diberi minum secangkir Baygon(?). Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis mata Sapphire itu. Naruto mengusap keningnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Siaal!" gumam Naruto kesal. "Kejadian kayak gitu ga boleh kejadian!" lanjutnya lagi. Dilihatnya boneka rubah ekor 9 dengan puppy eyes yang lucu di meja belajar. Rubah itu memeluk bola yang ternyata adalah jam weker. 22.45. itulah angka yang tampil dari layar monokrom jam itu. Naruto menghela nafas sedikit, kemudian bangun dari pembaringannya dan pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

'Glug….glug…glug' suara tegukan air yang diminum Naruto. Air dingin bagaikan AC yang menyegarkan tubuhnya saat kepanasan. Dan Naruto berharap dinginnya air itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya juga. Setelah puas minum, Naruto menaruh kembali botol air di kulkas dan membiarkan gelas bekas minumnya di meja. Setelah selesai, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruang dapur. Saat ini yang diinginkan Naruto hanya online semalaman di kamarnya. Tapi, apakah jam-jam segini masih ada yang Online?

'….opo iki rek, rapper tablo'. Gue masa bodo gua jalan terus semoga ni lagu nanti bisa jualan. kalo gue salah ngomong jangan dendam. Sekian dan terimakasih wassalam …' terdengar alunan lagu The Law feat –siapa kek gua kagak tau- dari saku celana seorang wanita muda. Kepalanya bergeleng-geleng mengikuti irama music Indo-Rap itu. Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang sungguh berbeda jauh saat dia berada di luar rumah. Di rumah, Sasame adalah seorang yang 11:12 dengan Naruto. Tapi kalau di luar rumah, ia adalah sosok yang manis, ramah, dan anggun.

Melihat Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dan tertawa, Sasame lalu berkata, "Yee… kenapa ketawa? Keren kan lagunya? Hahaha! Yeah! Yeah! Opo iki rek, rek. Rapper tablong!" Sasame mencoba meniru salah satu kalimat dari lirik lagu The Law itu dan dengan logat medhok khas Jatim. Dan mungkin sekarang ada sesuatu yang menyumbat telinga Sasame saat ini. Sehingga ia menyebut 'Rapper tablo'' menjadi 'Rapper tablong' ==". Naruto tambah terbahak mendengar kesalahan pengucapan Sasame. Sedangkan Sasame hanya cuek dan ngeloyor ke dapur. Melihat wanita orange itu pergi, Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

=FACEBOOK MODE : ON=

Naruto The RamenLopers Ah! Kalo Dia nerima ntu manusia… gue bisa mati T^T…

1 menit yang lalu Suka – Komentari

Naruto The RamenLopers, Lee MasaMudaHarusSemangat dan 12 orang lainnya menyukai ini

Lee MasaMudaHarusSemangat jangan seperti itu sob! Kau itu masih muda. Jadinya harus semangat! Oke!

Sakura The SasuSaku He? Sasuke emang udah nerima gue… yaudah mati aja sana! Hahaha =Becanda=

Naruto The RamenLopers Lee: jiah elu. Gue boongan kali bang.

Sakura: bukan lu! Geer amat deh.

Sakura The SasuSaku hahaha becanda dodol! Gue tau yang u mksd…. Hehehe . mending geer daripada minder ngungkapin perasaan. :P

Lee MasaMudaHarusSemangat hah? Boongan? Boong itu dosa!. Besok mau ikut ga?.

Sakura-chan: siapa emangnya? Jangan-jangan Tenten. Bisa dijotos Neji tuh. Hahaha

Sasuke NotTeme ButChiken mati aja sana dobe….

Naruto The RamenLopers Sakura: biarin! :P.

Lee:gua tau boong itu dosa. Tapi biasa aja kale… bukan sama Tenten! Ikut kemana?

Teme: u aja mati duluan, nanti gue nyusul…

Sakura The SasuSaku hah dasar kau Naruto..Naruto.

Sasuke: oi!

Lee: itu tuh

Lee MasaMudaHarusSemangat hahahaha dasar. Ikut lari pagi keliling kampoeng bareng Guru Gai!

Sakura: ohh yayaya aku tau

Sasuke NotTeme ButChiken Terserah lu Dobe…

Sakura: Hn?

Lee: Aku ikut

Sakura The SasuSaku Sasuke: ga papa.. kamu ikut? Aku jg deh :D

Naruto The RamenLopers Lee: ikut !

Sasuke: ha? Ada apa gerangan denganmu Teme? Kau ikut lari pagi? Bisa heboh satu kampoeng liat ayam berlari. Hahahah

Sakura: Boys Only

Lee MasaMudaHarusSemangat Naru n Sasu: oke. Jam 7 pagi didepan toko bunga Ino ya..

Sakura: Boys Only

Naruto The RamenLopers oke deh…. Off

Sasuke NotTeme ButChiken Dobe: bukan ayam. Cowok ganteng!

Lee: yup! Off

Sakura The SasuSaku dasar anak cowok! Off

=FACEBOOK MODE : OFF=

Naruto menutup laptopnya lalu menguap. Baru beberapa menit saja ia sudah bosan OL. Ternyata mood Naruto sedang jelek sekarang. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau Hinata menerima pinangan –plak- cinta Kiba. Mungkin dengan ikut lari pagi bersama Sasuke dan duo changcuters akan menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ugh… gimana ya?" Hinata juga gelisah malam ini. Sama seperti Naruto, ia juga memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Kiba tadi sore. Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba Kiba berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Padahal Kiba dan dirinya baru setengah tahun kenal. Gadis Hyuuga itu pusing sekarang. Benar-benar pusing. Ditambah lagi 'teror' dari Kiba yang selalu datang padanya sepanjang malam.

'drrrt…drrrt…drrrt' ponsel Hinata bergetar. Membuat gadis ayu itu mendengus….. dengan malas-malasan Hinata mengambil ponselnya

'cIndTa Itu SuCi….

SesuCi Cindta Q kpdMu

Akko BrHrp CinDta Q eAnx SuCi niE

Bs KmUh TriMa…. Di Hti Qmuh'

Hinata memandang layar ponselnya jijik lalu menghela nafas kesal. Dengan ini sudah 13 sms teror yang dikirim Kiba dalam 2 jam ini. Hinata tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka. Baru nembak saja Kiba sudah menerornya dengan berbagai sms alay yang cinta-cintaan. Apalagi kalau sudah jadian? Mungkin dalam satu hari, Kiba akan mengirim 5000 sms bonusan dari sule yang sibuk berantem dengan baim. "Huh, aku jadi bingung kuterima apa nggak ya? Kok tokek nggak lewat-lewat ya? Padahal aku mau ngitung lewat kicauan tokek yang sangat inspiratif!" ujar Hinata frustasi yang mulai ngantuk menunggu suara tokek. Dan Hinata tertidur pulas karena si tokek tak jua mengeluarkan suaranya. Sudah terlanjur ngantuk, Hinata tidur dengan memeluk guling yang pasrah tak berdaya dipeluk tanpa ampun oleh Hinata yang frustasi.

"Darling ku Hinata-chan… karena kau sudah resmi jadi kekasih hati pelipur duka, lara, sakit kakiku yang kau injak barusan berarti aku boleh minta… mumumuach.." Kiba tampak memonyongkan bibirnya yang mirip bapak-bapak yang dagang siomay di pinggir jalan.

"Ha? Aduh… kapan aku nerima kamu?" Hinata balik bertanya..sambil menahan bibir KIba yang monyong dengan kipas bulunya.

"Tadi," jawab Kiba. Hinata mendelik

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Hinata berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Setelah sadar bahwa tadi ia hanya bermimpi buruk, Hinata menghela nafas panjang sambil mengelus dadanya

"Ugh… untung cuma mimpi," gumam Hinata. "Aku cerita gak ya sama Naruto? Aku mau minta saran," lanjut Hinata. Sebelum sempat memegang ponselnya, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya. Dan suara itu makin keras dan sepertinya makin mendekat. Hinata memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Takut kalau suara itu berasal dari hantu sadako obesitas yang lomba lari. Semakin dekat… semakin keras… dan...

BRAAAAKKK

Pintu kamar didobrak. Menampakkan sosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya yang putih pucat dan memakai baju panjang berwarna putih. Sosok itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang ketakutan setengah mati mendorong mundur tubuhnya menggunakan kedua kakinya. Kini tempat tidur Hinata sudah awut-awutan akibat ulah kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu. Sosok makhluk itu semakin mendekat… mendekat... Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari makhluk itu. Hinata semakin takut. Jangan-jangan hantu itu adalah seorang gadis yang dulu diputus pacarnya karena selingkuh. Lalu saking sedihnya gadis itu frustasi lalu bunuh diri disumur belakang rumahnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata semakin ngeri. Sosok itu lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ano… a-aku k-kan enggak pernah ganggu k-kamu. Tolong pergi dari sini," ucap Hinata takut-takut. Sosok itu menengok ke arah Hinata dengan gerakan kepala yang sangat menyeramkan. Lalu kedua tangan makhluk itu segera menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Hinata menutup matanya, takut kalau wajah makhluk itu sangat menyeramkan dengan luka koreng. Hiiiyy!

"Hiks.. hei Hinata!" ternyata makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara. Hinata semakin merinding. Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka mata., bersiap melihat penampakan yang paling menyeramkan di dunia. Baru saja segaris Hinata membuka mata, Hinata langsung membelalak. Eh? Mata itu? Tanda lahir itu?

"Kak Neji?" Hinata memandang kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan heran. Neji mendengus.

"Iya lah! Siapa lagi?" kata Neji lirih. Lalu Neji menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan tangannya. Hinata memandang Neji dengan lebih heran lagi.

"Kakak nangis? Tumben?" Hinata yang tidak takut lagi dengan sadako jadi-jadian alias Neji langsung mendekat kearah kakak laki-lakinya. Tidak biasanya ia menangis, yang HInata tahu kakaknya adalah cowok paling keren di dunia. Selalu bersikap bijak dan memasang tampang cool. Tapi sekarang? Apa gerangan yang bisa membuat cowok ini menangis?

"Kakak kenapa? Cerita dong!" Hinata memeluk kakaknya yang sedang terisak. "Diputusin Kak Tenten kah?"

"Enggak Tenten gak bakal mutusin Kakak. Kan yang mau sama dia cuma Kakak... hiks hiks… kamu tahu HP BulukBerry kesayangan Kakak? Huhuhu hiks... hancur lagi… hiks…hiks…" Neji menangis terisak dipelukan Hinata. "Huee… masa seminggu gonta-ganti hape mulu!"

"Udah kak! Emang gara-gara apa kakak jadi banting hape?" tanya Hinata seraya melepas pelukan maut kakaknya. Gerah juga dipeluk-peluk.

"Elu tuh!" Neji menunjuk hidung Hinata. Hinata hanya melongo. "Aku?"

"Iya! Tadi kamu kok treak-treak sih? Ah aku lagi telponan sama Tenten lagi. Hancur sudah HPku~~" tangisan Neji semakin membabibuta (?). Hinata iba melihat kakaknya.

"Hehe.. Maaf ya, Kak? Nanti aku bujuk Papa buat beliin yang baru, yang lebih bagus! Nangisnya udah, dong!" Hinata berusaha menghibur Neji. Neji malah semakin muram.

"Heah~ seharusnya kamu cari aja obat penyembuh latah Kakak! Tapi kalo gak bisa sembuh, ya mungkin itu sudah jadi takdir Kakak," desah Neji pasrah, membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. "Emang kamu tadi treak-treak kenapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ano Kak.. tadi sore aku ditembak cowok," jawab Hinata lesu. Neji mendelik.

"Trus, kaamu terima nggak? Siapa sih cowoknya?" tanya Neji balik. Hinata hanya mendengus.

"Kiba. Belum aku terima. Soalnya aku minta waktu untuk mikir dulu. Kayaknya masih ada yang mengganjal," jawab Hinata. Neji semakin serius mendengarkan. Air mata tak lagi menetes dari matanya. Sekarang malah pandangannya sangat serius dan…. COOL!

"Cowok tatoan itu? Kamu suka gak sama dia? Jadi tadi kamu treak gara-gara mimpiin tuh cowo?" Neji bertanya borongan. Hinata hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya. Hmm… kayaknya enggak. Tapi kalo nolak gak enak juga sama orangnya…. Iya mimpi buruk banget. Mau dicium gitu deh. Hiiiy!" Hinata merinding sendiri. Neji hanya tertawa.

"Berarti kamu gak cinta sama dia kan? Gak perlu dipaksain. Gak usah merasa gak enak. Yah, Hinata adekku udah banyak yang naksir nih. Hihihi," Neji memberi nasehat kepada Hinata sambil mencubit pipi adik kesayangannya.

"Oke deh, Kak! Aku udah nentuin jawabannya. Makasih ya, Kak! Oiya, kenapa kakak pakai baju serba putih kayak gitu?" Hinata menunjuk baju Neji. Neji hanya meringis.

"Hehehe…dari Tenten nih! Dia mati-matian ngejahit ni baju siang malam. Yah sebagai penghargaan buat dia aja!" Hinata tak menyangka. Kakaknya yang cool abis ternyata sangat pengertian kepada pacarnya. Hinata tersenyum, membuat Neji ikut tersenyum.

"Yaudah.. kakak mau tidur dulu. Inget! Bujukin papa ya? Aku minta hape ELJI ya?" kata Neji. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar Hinata.

"Iya Kaak!" Hinata melihat kakaknya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Haaah oke deh! Udah dapet jawaban, udah gak perlu cerita sama Naruto! Hehehe," Hinata merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah rapi, Hinata melompat kekasurnya... dan terlelap.

'Tek Keeeek. Tek Keeeek' suara tokek menggema. Hinata sedikit terbangun.

"Huu! Tokek males! Telat lu!"

.

.

.

"Yaaaai! Semangat masa muda! Ayo Naruto! Sasuke! Guru Gai! Kita lomba lari keliling KONOHA!" teriak Lee berapi-api.

"Ayoo!" teriak Guru berambut bob itu.

"Hn… aku malas," Sasuke malah jalan santai sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu dari headsetnya.

"Iya! Aku juga," Naruto tampak lesu hari ini. Jadi, dia malas untuk melakukan apapun.

"Satu, dua, tiga! Larii!" dan duo rambut bob itu melesat jauh meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus, lalu ia menengok ke samping. Sasuke sepertinya asyik sekali mendengar lagu dari headsetnya.

"Sas. Lu denger lagu apaan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menengok. "Lagunya Project Pop," jawab Sasuke.

"Project Pop? Namanya keren tuh! Band luar negeri ya? Pasti lagunya keren! Sini sini gue pinjem!" dengan katroknya, Naruto merebut headset yang ada di kuping Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik, tapi Naruto cuek.

"Wah, sip nih!" lalu Naruto memasang headset itu ditelinganya. Terdengarlah alunan lagu…

'cing cing kucing cakacaka cakacakar kucing. Cing cakacaka cakacakar kucing'

Buru-buru Naruto melepas headset dari telinganya. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sadis.

"Apaan? Namanya Project Pop. Kok lagunya cakar kucing? Ntu lagu nyindir gua ya?" kata Naruto ketus. Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Ya memang begitulah. Bagus kan?" jawab Sasuke. Naruto mendecih.

"Cuiih… keren-keren demennya nyakarin kucing. Pantesan muka gue kayak ada bekas cakaran. Hah dasar!" Naruto bergumam.

.

.

.

"Hanabi! Tolong kakak dong. Beliin paramex. Pusing nih!" perintah Neji kepada Hanabi, yang disuruh hanya menggeleng.

"Haah kakak! Minta tolong kak Hinata aja! Dia lagi nganggur tuh kayaknya. Kakak gak liat aku lagi ngerjain tugas dari Sensei?" Neji menghela nafas.

"Hinata! Beliin paramex!" Neji berteriak memanggil Hinata. Kali ini yang dipanggil langsung menampakkan diri. "Ini duitnya. Kembaliannya jangan mau dikasih receh, ya? Trus abis beli, langsung pulang!" ujar Neji sambil mengangsurkan selembar uang berwarna merah menyala dengan tulisan 100.000

"Iya kak! Pergi dulu yah? Daaah!" teriak Hinata. Neji tersenyum, lalu meringkuk tidur di tempat tidur Hanabi sedangkan Hanabi masih bergulat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Sas, aku pulang ya? Daa~~!" pamit Naruto. Lalu dengan secepat petir, ia melesat melewati rumah-rumah. Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Hay, Sas!" Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil lalu menengok ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Sakura menenteng plastik swalayan. Habis belanja rupanya.

"Sas! Ikut kerumahku yuk! Pasti belum sarapan kan?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari menuju Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ya Naruto! Mau ikut ke belanja?" tawar Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku traktir ya boss?"

"Iya deh… hahaha!"

Sesampainya di swalayan. Naruto membantu membawakan barang belanjaan Hinata. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu ikut Hinata berbelanja. Yah…. Apa sih yang ga kita kasih dan kita korbankan untuk seseorang yang kita cintai setengah mati? Bahkan Naruto rela membawakan barang-barang belanjaan Hinata. Kalau tak ada Naruto, bagaimana Hinata membawa semua belanjaan ini?

"Oke, deh! Semua udah dibeli. Nah Naruto mau apa? Aku beliin deh!" tanya Hinata, Naruto berpikir.

"Ah! Gak usah, gak papa kok!" jawab Naruto sok jual mahal. Padahal Naruto sedang ngidam coklat 'Silver King'.

"Wah.. tumben Naruto baik? Ada angin apa nih? Hehehe. Yau dah kita pulang yuk?" ajak Hinata.

"O-oke deh!"

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah…

"Eh Naruto, aku mau cerita nih! Kemaren aku ditembak cowok," kata Hinata. Naruto langsung lesu mendengar topik ini. Tapi untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata, toh akhirnya dia mendengarkan juga.

"Ditembak sama sia–"

"Hai Hinata!" seseorang memanggil Hinata. Ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Hai juga Kiba!" jawab Hinata ramah.

'Huh pasti aku jadi kacang deh…' batin Naruto kesal.

-TBC

**Akhirnya aku publish juga setelah bertahun-tahun HIATUS! Terimakasih kepada orang-orang ini:**

**Ryuuta-senpai: makasih udah mau ngoreksi. Terimakasih udah ngebeta ni fic**

**Dai Ichi-sama Yuichiru Uchiha : Ini request'an mu looh. makasih idenya**

**Aozora Ni Mikazuki : makasih judul dan tenaga ngetiknya :P**

**Spring Angel: Makasih ide kacangnya ^^**

**Maria Dolorosa: Terimakasih udah support! T^T**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

****


End file.
